


How to Kill a New Year's Eve

by DeadLegato After Dark (deadlegato)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Sir Pentious Has Two Penises (Hazbin Hotel), Vaginal Sex, cum face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlegato/pseuds/DeadLegato%20After%20Dark
Summary: How do three demons spend a whole day together in their underground bunker? By playing games, of course!
Relationships: Arackniss/Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	How to Kill a New Year's Eve

“I’m bored,” Cherri complained. She was lying flat on her back, legs crossed, flicking her elevated foot occasionally to emphasize her lack of mental stimulation. Nothing interesting was happening online, as the entire Hell internet was divided between ‘Here is where I am hiding’ and ‘Oh shit Immabout to die lol’.

“I would welcome you to charge out into the extermination and get yourself killed, if opening the door wouldn’t put us at risk as well,” Pentious hissed. He was draped across the floor, doing a crossword puzzle. Could he act any more like an old man??

“This place sure is fancy. I know you were rich, but I didn’t know you were loaded enough to afford this.” It was true, Pentious’ panic room was impressive. His house sat on top of a basement where he kept one of his workshops, the other one being in a shed in his back yard. The shed was where he worked on his zeppelin, while his weapons work took place in the underground workshop. Below the workshop was a layer where he had put most of the Egg Bois into a state of sleep-stasis but left a few active to guard the workshop and sleep quarters during extermination day. Finally, below that, was his panic room. He kept it stocked up with food, water, and… well, DVDs. His technology was somewhat behind the time. He even had a spare power generator up on ground level disguised as a rock that was wired down to provide power to the hiding spot. Now Cherri understood how he’d managed to live that long.

She had been scrolling absent mindedly through her phone when she stopped to giggle. “Guys, guys, you need to see this. Someone just posted the video on my feed.”

“… Why are you showing me two plastic penises spraying glitter?” Pentious asked dryly, his face unamused.

“It’s a game called cum face, the goal is to jack or suck your side off first so the other person gets sprayed in the face instead of you,” Cherri snorted, enjoying how uncomfortable the video seemed to make both Pentious and Arackniss. Sometimes they both acted like such virgins. “It just reminded me of you, Edgelord.”

“My… my penises are not purple and pink!” the snake hissed, flushed with embarrassment.

“Yeah, but they’re yellow and pink. Close enough. Hey, instead of spending money on this game, why don’t we play for free on snake boy?”

The lovely red blush in Arackniss’ face was what Cherri lived for. She called it her “black cherry” special.

“Excuse me, but I would rather NOT have my most sensitive parts handled like… that…” Pentious said, hood up as he pointed anxiously at the video still playing on her phone.

“Well not like that, obviously. Actually sexy, I meant. How about a bet? Losing side has to clean the dead bodies off the lawn after today.”

“… And out of the pool?” Pentious asked.

“Yes, out of the pool too. Wait, does that happen a lot?”

“You would be surprised by how many demons think they can hide under water in perfectly clear water.”

“… Fine. But I’m not… I’m not using my mouth.”

“To clean the pool or play the game?” Cherri asked the spider.

“To play the game!!”

“You can use whatever you want, you’re gonna lose, spider boy.”

“I have four hands. Let’s see how your one tongue stacks up against that.”

Pentious has seen Arackniss and Cherri get competitive before. He was starting to think he didn’t like this idea. Then again… he also really, really hated cleaning dead sinners out of his pool. “Can I reserve the right to request a premature end to the challenge if it becomes unpleasant?”

“Fine, we’ll add another rule: If you hurt the snek dick, you lose.”

“I… think that could be… acceptable…” he wasn’t making eye contact, fidgeting back and forth, messing with the edge of his coat between his fingers like he always did when he was uncomfortable.

And thus, the race to get off was… off from the starting line. Cherri had even graciously allowed Arackniss to pick his side first, as they both knew that while Pentious was perfectly capable of using either side, he did have a slight preference towards starting on his left.

Cherri decided to go straight with a tongue technique. To begin, she started with a few swirls around the tip, like she was cleaning off messy drips from an ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Arackniss, on the other hand, was… quite literally using the other hands, having developed an alternating four-handed pressure touch technique. Before initiating the contest they’d all stripped down, and Cherri noticed that his multiple eyes kept drifting towards the swing of her breasts and the arch of her back as she did her work bent forward. Well, that was fine. If she could distract him, she had a better chance of winning.

The snake was whimpering and squirming, his tail twitching side to side. Cherri stopped momentarily to chide him, reminding him to stay still, otherwise the results of the contest may not be fair. His clawed fingers were dug into the cot bed so hard that he ripped through the sheets and even into the mattress itself, exposing chunks of torn-off memory foam. The gentle stroke of long, soft, fur-covered fingers on his left… the feel of a slippery tongue bumping up and down over him on the right… he didn’t care that outside, the agents of Heaven were descending on Hell to massacre anyone foolish enough to be caught without shelter. He was in as much of a Heaven as he wanted to be in, barely able to keep himself flat on the bed. He wrapped his tail tightly around the footer of the bed to keep from thrashing back and forth as he was worked on from both sides, breathing tight with a heaving chest as he gasped for air.

“Don’t scream too loud, we wouldn’t want to attract any Angels,” Arackniss joked. The snake could only whine-groan in response, words having left him. He was trembling, quivering, jolts passing through both sides as he held back, held himself tightly, not wanting the pleasurable moment to end. Tears were squeezing out of his eyes and he fought back the urge to erupt on both sides with pleasure. Wait, what happened in that case? They hadn’t established what to do in case of a tie. Well… it was too late to think about that now. Cherri’s tongue was working up and down his length with as much soft pressure as Arackniss’ hands, each of them eager to be the winner, their faces intent with competitive glee.

Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore. It was like slipping on a wet floor. It just… slid past him and came out. There was a shrieking, moaning whine of ecstatic pleasure as he came fully into Cherri’s mouth, blasting so far into the back of her throat that she almost gagged. Once the deed had been done, he figured he might as well stop holding back, and released from the other side shortly after, even though Arackniss had given up in displeasure by that time.

Cherri gave Arackniss a disgustingly cum-stained smile with her jagged teeth. “I win!” she declared.

“Pent!” Arackniss said, sounding offended.

“It is not my fault, blame…”

“Blame Bert.”

“For the LAST TIME, my penises are not named Bert and Ernie!"

"Come on, Nissy. Don't pout. Consolation prize,” Cherri said, pulling him into her breasts. He hadn’t realized how erect he was on his own until he was smothered in her smooth freckled mounds. “I even just got a trim down there, I might as well have someone appreciate it,” she joked.

He had her on her back, their fingers interlaced, while the snake sat up his elbows and eagerly watched, tail tip still twitching with delight. “I’m going to penetrate you,” he growled. “I’m going to skewer you on my dick like a marshmallow.” She moaned in pleasured delight as he lightly bit her left breast. She loved violent talk, and Pentious tended to shy away from it. Good thing she had both her pleasure boys.

He forced himself into her fully, not even pausing at the entrance like Pentious did before he rammed fully in, causing her to arch and gasp. What he lacked in sheer size, he more than made up in thrusting strength. He was also surprisingly good at finding just the right angle, striking the perfect spot inside her to make her grunt with each hard thrust.

“F… finger… press my button…” she said, guiding his hand towards her clit. He had four of them. He could grope her tits and rub her clit while fucking her raw. He had come into their relationship only knowing the most vanilla of sex techniques, and mostly treating Pentious like a woman with a slightly odd-shaped hole in their sexual experiences. Cherri was teaching him. She was teaching them both. If she was going to be an Overlord and they were the start of her harem of pretty boys, they had better know how to please their new master. Well… even if they didn’t know they were going to be her handsome servants yet.

She guided his hand under and around, helping him press inward, feeling both his fingers eagerly prowling at her opening and his cock pounding. She could tell from the way he was twitching and throbbing that he was close to orgasm, at least closer than she was. He came inside her with a cry, such a tiny but mighty roar from the small spider. It wasn’t Pentious’ firehose, but it was just as enjoyable. “Keep going, I’m not there yet. Keep going, keep going, keep… ah… right… ah… right… keep… there… yes… ooooh fuck!” she screamed as her vagina spasmed, tightening and then releasing around the spider’s dick. He started screaming again in tune with her, and the snake was panting so heavily simply from watching them that Cherri was certain he’d just jizzed himself again, despite having been run out of both hoses just a few minutes previously.

.

Poor Arackniss hated being the smallest of the three spoons, but… what could he do? Eh, at least that meant he got not only Cherri’s big tits pressed against his back, but Pentious’ tail wrapped protectively around his front. If there was a more blissful way to sleep through the extermination, he didn’t know of it.

.

Bonus content

Angel: *walks out on stage* Happy Nude Dear! *waits expectantly* Come on Al, that was your cue!!

Alastor: No. 


End file.
